Suicide Acide
by Devilyuko
Summary: Par une nuit de désespoir, le sang coule de son bras... quel est le secret qui est caché ?


Titre : Suicide Acide  
Auteur : Hanna Yukisai  
Rating : PG-13  
Base : Diru en grey  
Disclaimers : Abunai ! Violence !  
Paring : Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt.  
Genre : Violent, suicide, amour, tout les ingrédients pour une fanfic sur DiruSpoiler : Euh… je ne sais pas…  
Muse : Keiko (c'est à cause d'une de ses fics)  
Déclaration de l'auteur : Je suis monstrueuse mais je le vaux bien. Keiko qui m'a donné envie d'écrire une tentative de suicide à cause d'une de ses fics

Seul dans un appartement. Enfermé dans sa chambre, une bière décapsulée, posée à ses côtés. Il regarde dehors. Elle vient lentement, cette saison des pluies. Le ciel est chargé de noir mélangé à un bleu gris. L'air est chargé de pluie, le vent se lève secouant les feuilles de arbres. Les gouttes tombent enfin, doucement puis de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus violement. Le vent s'accentue aussi, créant un soufflement dans les conduits de son immeuble. Son cœur est aussi sombre que le ciel qui a fait disparaître les nuances bleutées pour ne laisser que le noir. Ce spectacle le fascine. Il porte le goulot de sa bouteille de bière à la bouche. Il n'a pas été travaillé aujourd'hui, il est resté toute la journée allongé sur son canapé à regarder par la fenêtre le ciel qui change d'aspect. Une pensée pour lui, les larmes menacent encore de revenir. Il lâche la bouteille qui se brise sur le sol en mille morceaux. Il regarde les éclats avec admiration. Un long moment se passe, il regarde les jeux de lumière sur le brun de sa bouteille de verre. Le jeune homme prend machinalement un morceau de verre, le plus gros. Il regarde les veines de son poignet où coule un flot de sang qui lui semblent bleu. Il n'est plus vraiment lui-même, il tourne successivement la tête entre l'éclat de verre et son poignet. Il le fait, profonde et droite coupure, le sang qui jaillit est rouge. Le rouge passion, le rouge du désespoir. Le temps dehors s'aggrave un peu plus comme s'il était en communication avec le jeune homme. Le sang s'échappe de son corps et s'étant calmement à ses côtés. Sa vue se trouble, les larmes coulent en même temps que le sang. Il se laisse aller dans un sommeil profond. Son corps s'effondre sur le sol, l'entaille toujours grande ouverte qui laisse échapper le liquide qui maintient en vie. Sa vue est complètement obscurcie. Il lui semble entendre des coups sur la porte, au loin. Mais il ne peut pas et il ne veut. La porte est ouverte de force, il entend un hurlement et puis quelque temps après les pompiers. Et puis… plus rien.

Les sirènes hurlent en emmenant le corps de son ami à l'hôpital. Dans l'ambulance, les médecins font tous ce qu'ils peuvent pour stopper l'hémorragie. Lui, il chuchote à l'oreille du roux : il doit tenir, il doit vivre.  
Arrivé à l'hôpital, il est emmené en soin intensif dût à la quantité importante de sang qu'il a perdu. Lui, il appel les autres : Toshiya, Kyo puis Shinya. Ils répètent tous la même choses : ils viennent sur le champs et ils ont pas menti, ils sont là dix minutes un quart d'heure après son appel.

"Comment va-t-il ? demande le blond  
- Ils l'ont emmené en soin intensif, répond le leader, depuis je n'ai pas de nouvelle.  
- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demande le bassiste.  
- Die a… Die a essayé de se suicider.  
- Quoi ? Répondirent les deux hommes en cœur.

Seul Shinya reste sans rien dire, tête basse. La conversation se termine rapidement avec l'arrivée du médecin. Il annonce la nouvelle : Ando Daisuke est vivant mais il est rentré dans un profond coma. Il est toujours en soin intensif pour le moment mais ils vont bientôt le transférer dans une chambre libre.  
Kaoru fond en larmes, il n'en peut plus. Il a trouvé son ami à moitié mourant, vu les médecin s'acharner pour le maintenir en vie dans l'ambulance et maintenant… ça…  
Pourquoi… pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?  
Seul Shinya le sait, il sait que tout, il sait le désespoir de Die. A cause… de lui… le non… même si… tout se mélange dans la tête du batteur qui ne peut retenir une seconde de plus ses larmes. Les trois autres l'entourent. Ils se doutent des sentiments du batteur pour le guitariste. Mais que s'est il passé pour que Die, si fort de caractère, se laisse aller ainsi en l'espace de quelques jours ?

Shinya leur raconte alors…

Un soir de saoulerie. Il a, il ne sait comment, trouver son appartement. Il a sonné tout en se maintenant sur le mur. Il tangue dangereusement. Le batteur ouvre la porte en se frottant les yeux pour sortir de son sommeil. Le guitariste est sur le pas de la porte. Shinya comprend tout de suite. Il l'invite à entrer et l'allonge sur le canapé. Il lui enlève son t-shirt, va chercher une bassine qu'il place à ses côtés. Il lui met une couverture sur lui et retourne se coucher en éteignant les lumières. Les heures passent et Shinya ne retrouve pas le sommeil. Il tourne et se retourne dans son lit quand soudain, il sent le guitariste s'allonger à ses côtés. Le batteur grogne un peu mais Die l'entoure de ses bras et s'endort. Sans s'en apercevoir, Shinya s'endort aussi. Le lendemain matin, Die est de nouveau sur pied, il s'excuse auprès du batteur de l'avoir dérangé. Puis… il l'embrasse. Un long baiser, celui dont le batteur a longtemps rêvé. Mais… il ne peut pas… il ne peut pas être avec lui. Il le recule. Le guitariste ne comprend pas, le batteur recule. Le guitariste prend ses affaires et part. Quelques jours plus tard, il l'invite à boire un verre, il accepte sans se soucier. La soirée se passe bien, ils rient, mangent comme deux amis normaux et puis… il se déclare. Il lui dit tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur : il l'aime depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Qu'il mourrait sans lui. Le batteur est touché parce que lui aussi aime le guitariste depuis longtemps mais une contrainte s'impose et l'empêche de pouvoir couler des jours heureux avec le roux. Il ne peut pas lui dire, alors il ment. Shinya va lui faire du mal… mais pour son bien, pour ne pas qu'il souffre encore plus dans l'avenir. Le batteur lui dit que lui ne l'aime pas, qu'il ne ressent rien pour lui. Le guitariste sent son cœur se briser en éclats. Ils se disputent. Le guitariste part. Il a utilisé des mots durs qu'il ne pense pas mais il n'a d'autre choix s'il veut préserver son amour.  
Pourquoi tout cela ? Il ne peut pas leur dire. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Il le trouverait ridicule…  
Ils s'assoient. Ils sont tous là, à attendre l'autorisation de pouvoir le voir. Il chanteur est au milieu, sa tête dans les mains. Il agrippe fortement sa chevelure blonde avec force. Le blond s'en veut, de n'avoir pu l'aider, de n'avoir pas vu ce désespoir. Les heures passent et toujours pas de nouvelles des médecins. Kaoru et Kyo commencent à perdre patience. Toshiya est allé chercher des cafés. Shinya reste dans ses pensées. Pourquoi ? Après tout pourquoi avait-il fait tout cela… pour le résultat que ça a donné au final.

Les heures passent encore, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit soit passée sans nouvelles de l'état du guitariste. Le leader a demandé des nouvelles à plusieurs reprises mais sans aucuns succès. Personne ne veut rentrer, malgré les conseilles des infirmières.  
A l'aurore, le médecin vient enfin. Il leur explique que Die a bien faillit mourir mais qu'ils ont réussi à le sauver. Ils sont soulagés de savoir qu'il vit encore, même si, au dire du médecin, il est entré dans un coma profond. Il ne semble pas vouloir sortir de son coma. Shinya se sent encore plus honteux. Toshiya l'attrape par les épaules et le rassure. Le bassiste connaît le batteur, s'il a dût faire quelque chose de blessant au guitariste, contre sa volonté, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Il le sait. Ils sont autorisés à aller le voir. Tous, sans hésiter, se dirigent vers la chambre que le médecin a indiqué. Ils entrent. La chevelure rousse du guitariste entoure sa tête. Il a les yeux clos, les poings serrés, on croirait qu'il dort comme un ange. Un ange au comble de son désespoir. Ils s'approchent tous du lit. Kaoru embrasse son front et passe sa main dans sa chevelure. Il laisse sa place à Toshiya qui pose le dessus de sa main sur la joue de Die mais aucune réaction de ce dernier. Kyo prend simplement sa main, les traînées rouge qu'ont laissé ses larmes sont impressionnantes. Seul Shinya ne sait pas quoi faire à part regarder ce corps à moitié sans vie devant lui. Le bassiste invite le batteur à s'approcher, lui cédant sa place. Shinya s'approche alors doucement du corps de l'endormi et prend sa main. A ce contacte, il a du mal à contenir ses larmes. Il sert un peu plus fort sa main. Toshiya entraîne doucement les trois autres hors de la chambre.

"Pourquoi tu nous emmène dehors ? demande le leader irrité.  
- Je pense que c'est une affaire entre Die et Shinya.  
- Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? Renchéri le chanteur.  
- Non. Mais je pense qu'ils ont besoin de parler tous les deux." affirme le bassiste étrangement sérieux.

Les autres ne savent pas quoi répondre et décident d'écouter les recommandations du brun.  
Ils vont s'asseoir de nouveau un peu plus loin dans le couloir où se trouve la chambre de leur guitariste.

"J'avais pas vu qu'il était triste, commence le chanteur  
- Kyo… personne ne l'a vu.  
- Shinya n'allait pas bien non plus quand on y pense, lance le leader.  
- On aurait dû voir qu'il se passait quelque chose, culpabilise le blond.  
- Tu as peu être raison, répond Toshiya en jouant avec ses mains.  
- Pourquoi… pourquoi Die n'a rien dit ? demande Kaoru essayant de comprendre l'action du roux.  
- Parce qu'il n'est pas du genre à se plaindre… et en plus si c'est en rapport avec Shinya, c'est pire. Tout le monde a vu qu'il en était amoureux et je sais que Shinya est aussi amoureux de Die mais… hésite le bassiste  
- Alors pourquoi, ça ne colle pas entre eux ? Coupe le chanteur.  
- Sans doute parce que Shinya cache un secret…" répond le leader.

Un long silence s'en suit. Chacun réfléchissant sur la dernière phrase de leur leader. Quel secret pouvait bien cacher le batteur…  
Dans la chambre, ledit batteur scrute tendrement le visage angélique du guitariste dans les songes. Il pose sa main sur sa joue, il s'en mord les lèvres afin de retenir les larmes. Il est fou amoureux de lui, mais comment diriger un destin dont vous n'êtes qu'à moitié maître, comment empêcher son… enfin ce qu'il va arriver, peut être sans qu'il le sache, sans que personne dans le groupe le sache.  
Il s'approche du visage de Die dont il caresse les lèvres et murmure un "désolé".

"Maintenant, je peux bien te dire pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec toi, pourquoi, malgré mon irrésistible envie de te sauter au cou, je ne peux le faire."

Alors Shinya raconte. L'appel de sa mère. La nouvelle qu'elle lui annonce. Il essaie de résister mais son père a décidé et on ne conteste pas l'ordre paternel. Il n'a pas le choix. Chaque jour, il appel ses parents pour les dissuader mais plus il appel, plus ils pressent l'évènement. Shinya espère toujours au fond de lui que sa mère comprenne qu'il ne peut pas faire ce qu'ils demandent parce que… il n'aime pas les femmes. Il n'a jamais ressenti autre chose que de l'amitié pour elles, alors qu'il ressent de l'amour pour les hommes.  
Sa mère ne le croit pas, elle dit que tout cela lui passera, que ce n'est qu'une manière d'éviter ce qui élèverait leur honneur. Mais Shinya sait, il sait que tout cela n'est pas illusion. La preuve, il aime Die. Et cette fille… habitant son Osaka natal non, il ne peut pas…  
Que faire ?  
Shinya entremêle ses doigts dans ceux de son ami guitariste avant de les embrasser un par un. Les larmes qu'il retient se libèrent et il murmure les deux mots magiques qu'il aurait du dire déjà bien longtemps auparavant.  
L'électrocardiogramme montre que les signes vitaux de son ami son stable. Sa respiration est aussi régulière.Les autres reviennent un instant et demande à Shinya de les rejoindre. Le batteur lâche la main de son ami et rejoint les trois autres.  
Ils vont tous les quatre au bars en face prendre quelque chose pour reprendre des forces. Ils s'assoient à une table et boivent leur boisson. Seul Shinya n'a rien prit, il regarde la façade de l'hôpital à travers la baie vitrée.

"Shinya… murmure le leader. Si tu nous expliquais ce qu'il se passe…  
Le batteur reste silencieux.  
- Tu crois que c'est l'aider ? demande le chanteur.  
- Qu'est ce que vous y comprendrez ? demande froidement le batteur.  
- Qui te dis qu'on ne comprendra pas ? demande le bassiste jusqu'ici resté silencieux. Il savait mieux que tous lancer des répliques aussi cinglante que celles de son ex petit ami.  
- Je…

Tous se rapprochent du batteur, refermant leur intimité. Mais Shinya ne peut pas. Pas maintenant, il n'a pas le courage de leur dire comme ça. Il se lève précipitamment et sort du bar. Il traverse la rue, et pénètre dans l'hôpital. Kyo s'est levé mais le bassiste lui a fait signe d'abandonner. Le blond ne comprend pas. Le brun réplique que Shinya se confiera mais qu'il lui faut du temps. Le chanteur se rassoit avec les autres. Un silence glacial s'installe, tous ont le nez dans le fond de leur verre. Qui peut croire que le guitariste, plein de vie est capable de faire un tel acte. Il n'arrive pas à y croire.  
Ils finissent leur verre en vitesse, payent et quittent le bar. Une fois à la chambre du roux, ils s'aperçoivent que Shinya n'y est pas. Ils l'ont pourtant vu rentrer dans l'hôpital. Kyo quitte la chambre et fait le tour du couloir avant de retrouver Shinya, en larme, dans les toilettes. Le chanteur s'accroupit et prend le visage du chanteur entre ses bras. Il le berce doucement. Shinya pose ses mains sur les bras musclés de Kyo en pleurant. Le chanteur s'assoit complètement à même le sol et attend que les larmes du batteur tarissent d'elles mêmes. Le batteur essuie son visage et fixe le regard interrogateur du chanteur.

Il prend une grande bouffée d'inspiration.

"Kyo… mes parents veulent me marier avec une amie d'enfance.  
Le chanteur surprit ne sait pas quoi répondre. Shinya continu :  
- J'ai essayé pendant des semaines de les dissuader. De leur faire comprendre que je suis incapable d'aimer une femme. Mais ils ne me croient pas.  
- Je vois.  
- Je ne voulais pas le dire à Die. On ne sait jamais de quoi il est capable. Alors quand il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, j'ai refusé de sortir avec lui. Et comme il insistait, j'ai dû inventer des excuses plus méchantes les unes que les autres pour qu'il s'éloigne. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais absolument pas.  
- Il a vraiment mordu à l'hameçon.  
- Je voyais bien que ça n'allait pas bien mais si j'allais le voir, il aurait su la vérité… et je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui puis le quitter quelque temps après pour me marier, il aurait été encore plus malheureux que maintenant.  
Kyo soupire.  
- Je ne croyais pas qu'il en arriverait là. J'ai fait ça pour lui…"

Le chanteur acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Shinya lui dit que lorsqu'il était tout seul avec Die dans la chambre, il lui a dit mais il ne sait pas si Die l'a entendu.  
Ils entendent soudainement de l'agitation dans le couloir. Ils se lèvent et entre en trombe dans la chambre où ils sont immédiatement rejetés. Deux médecins et deux infirmières sont autour du guitariste roux. Son rythme cardiaque a diminué peu à peu et soudainement s'est arrêté. Toshiya a sonné l'alarme auprès des infirmières qui ont appelé les médecins. Ils ont sorti le défibrillateur cardiaque. Les deux patins couverts de gel font soulever le corps de leur ami. Shinya panique…

"DAISUKE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIS NE MEURT PAS !"

Trop tard, malgré tout les efforts des médecins, le corps du guitariste n'est plus d'un corps sans vie.

"Infirmière, heure du décès neuf heure vingt et une." Annonce le médecin.  
Shinya pousse tout le monde et s'approche du corps de Die  
"Je t'en supplie, ne meurt pas, je t'aime Die. Ne me quitte pas." Le batteur lui assène un coup au niveau de sa poitrine. "Die j'ai besoin de toi !"

Il laisse tomber sa tête sur le corps sans vie du guitariste. Il s'accroche aux draps, qu'il déchire presque sous l'effet de la colère.  
Le pouls du guitariste réémet un signal. Il revit. Le batteur sert sa main dans celle de son ami. Les médecins reviennent en courant, ils font le nécessaire pour ne pas le perdre une seconde fois.

_Il a fait si froid pendant un moment… j'ai presque cru que j'étais mort… enfin, peut être que je l'étais mais j'ai entendu une voix si familière, comme si c'était la voix que j'attendais…Shinya ? C'est toi… mais je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas, je croyais que je n'étais qu'un pauvre type qui ne pensait qu'à conquérir… mais tu viens de me hurler que tu m'aimes, que tu as besoin de moi, alors pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné alors que je t'aime tant. Je me fiche des obstacles si nous sommes tous les deux pour les franchir et même si ces obstacles viennent de ton côté. Shinya… je t'aime…_

Les médecins ont terminé. Die vit. Son état est stable de nouveau mais il est toujours dans le coma.  
Shinya sait… qu'il y a que lui qui peut le faire revenir. Il s'assoit près du lit. Les autres sont encore dans le couloir, paniquant pour la vie de leur cher ami. Lorsqu'ils voient les médecins soulagés, ils comprennent.  
Shinya a toujours sa main dans celle du roux. Il lui parle encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Die se réveil. Il lui parle et enfin, il lui redit les deux mots.

"Je me fiche de leur décision, je ne me marierais pas qu'il me le force ou pas. Je t'aime Die et c'est toi avec qui je veux être. J'ai comprit ce que te perdre me coûterait, je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi, ta chaleur. Je t'aime… je t'en supplie… reviens…"

Il pose ses lèvres sur le dessus de la main de Die. Un doigt bouge, fébrilement mais il bouge. Puis, un second doigt se soulève, aussi doucement que le premier. Les traits de son visage se contracte. Il se bat contre son sommeil, il veut en sortir. Shinya continu de parler, de l'encourager. Les autres, qui sont rentrés dans la pièce, espère fortement que Die se réveil. Un mélange d'angoisse et d'admiration partage les trois autres membres du groupe. Kyo aperçoit une paupière du guitariste qui frémit. Il lève les trois autres doigts, puis doucement les yeux. Il murmure des paroles que personne ne comprend.

_Ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas…_ est la phrase que prononce le guitariste.

"Je reste avec toi." Murmure le batteur.

Les yeux complètement ouverts, le guitariste regarde autour de lui. Il essaie de sortir de son brouillard. Il voit les instruments médicaux. Il tourne la tête douloureusement de tous les côtés et croise le regard du batteur. Il lui sourit. Die essaie de se lever mais le batteur le recouche. Die voit ensuite les autres. Kyo et Kaoru lui font un signe de main. Toshiya sourit. Le guitariste regarde ensuite sa cicatrice béante au poignet couvert d'un bandage blanc. Shinya le couvre de sa main. Tout ça fait parti du passé.  
Toshiya sort de la pièce et va prévenir les médecins qui sont étonnées, comme les trois autres, que le jeune homme soit sorti de son réveil. Il l'osculte longuement. Il va bien mais doit rester un moment à l'hôpital : pour être sûr qu'il ira bien puis aussi, pour guérir son poignet.  
Les autres sortent un moment, laissant seuls Shinya et le guitariste. Une gêne les saisit tous les deux. Ils ne savent pas quoi dire. Die prend la main du batteur.

"Tu vas m'expliquer ?  
- Je… hésite le batteur. Si je t'ai fait tant de mal c'est parce que… "

Le batteur alors lui raconte : le mariage, son acte, sa décision, son amour pour lui.  
Le guitariste comprend mieux. Il comprend les raisons du batteur. Il l'aime, ils s'aiment. Et maintenant, le batteur sait que malgré tout, il ne se mariera jamais avec elle, puisque Die est là et que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils endureront, ils seront toujours ensembles.  
Les semaines passent et Die est enfin autorisé à sortir. A la sortie, il prend la main de Shinya dans la sienne et entre dans le mini-van comme un couple normal. Il a plus son gros bandage autour du poignet mais une cicatrice, aussi petite soit-elle, elle reste. La cicatrice acide de sa tentative de suicide.  
Ils reprennent les répétitions peu après. L'ambiance est meilleure qu'avant et tout le monde entoure le guitariste car plus jamais, ce qu'il s'est produit dans ce groupe, ne se produira de nouveau.

Owari

Note de l'auteur : Etoooo…. Y a des trucs qui n'étaient pas prévus °°. Les hasards des idées et des fanfics… A l'origine, Die n'était pas censé mourir même un micro seconde… oops ! Pardon Die… ironie du sort n'est ce pas ? Die… please ! Don't… die ???


End file.
